New Moon'
by littlebob16
Summary: Destiny thinks that everything will change for the worse. she thinks that she'll be alone. Andy Jones thinks life couldn't get anymore boring when his father dies and he takes over the family restaurant. when these 2 people meet, things will change.
1. Chapter 1

New Moon

_**New Moon**_

_A Matthews Novel_

By: Jessica Little

_Dedicated to:_

To Mamey, thanks for being such a loving mom and being my inspiration to this one!

**Chapter 1.**

**D**estiny was washing the dishes in the sink of her new Victorian Colorado home. As a 37 year old vampire, she doesn't eat…even if she did she couldn't; BUT her children could eat.

"Good Morning Mom" Jewel, Destiny's oldest daughter called as she glided into the kitchen.

Destiny turned around and smiled at her daughter. She noticed Jewel was wearing the white turtle neck that Destiny got her for Christmas last year with a blue plaid mini skirt and a pair of low top converse. The outfit did her curvy 5 foot figure justice, but Destiny noticed that everything Jewel put on did. Her hair was in a ponytail today. Jewel could literally roll out of bed throw on clothes and still look like a model.

Next to enter the room was Jean, her youngest daughter. Jean wore her school uniform. A white top, with a school sweater on top, with a green plaid skirt and white knee high socks and low top converse. Hair in low pig-tail braids.

This outfit made her look so innocent, which she was. She was Destiny's little angel. Although Jewel looked like a model, Jean moved like a dancer. Every move she made was the move of a ballerina.

Sean, Jean's twin; entered after his sisters. Sean was Destiny's only boy. He was a little trouble maker and it showed. He had cute little brown eyes that if you looked into them you'd fall in love with them. He had a cute baby's face. However he was known in his family for the trouble he got him-self into.

The worst time Destiny could remember was when he got him-self into trouble with a boy in Jewel's grade, Kallie's grade, Jade's as well. The boys believed that Sean was hitting on their girlfriends. Aaron the boy in Jewel's grade ended up confronting Sean by pushing him up against the wall and trying to punch him in the face. Well Jewel saw it before it happened and made sure to be there, when his fist raised, she grabbed his arm and pulled back, causing him to look at her. He yelled at her and well she broke his nose. She just simply said, "Don't try to hit my brother and your nose should be fine." Since then no complaints from her grade of boys, of course she was suspended for a day for the nose break. Kallie scared the boy out of his wits, by yelling at him…for getting into her brother's face. Jade and Jean simply said back off or regret it, and who ever didn't believe Jean; Scott and Sean beat up. Sean wasn't all that bad though, he had a great talent with art.

Then Kallie, Destiny's 2nd eldest daughter walked in. Kallie wore loose blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Her outfits never really showed off her figure. Destiny could understand that. Kallie would rather be smart, and then worry about her looks. Kallie was beautiful as well, but she was known as the family brain. If a tight spot came up, then everyone went to Kallie for a plan. Kallie was also overprotective with her siblings. Mainly Jewel, because the poor girl was too gorgeous for her own good, and Kallie being the overprotective sister always helped out when she was needed.

Lastly to walk in was Jade, Destiny's middle child. Humming, Jade came in a pair of black shorts, black tank top and slippers. Out of all her girls, Jade has been Destiny's little preppy princess. Jade was the drama queen in the family. Beside her knack for drama, Jade had a beautiful voice. She had the voice of an angel. She could sing away the time and everyone would find them selves either humming, singing, or listening along with her. She could do wonders with her voice. All Destiny's children were beautiful, moved like dancers, brilliant like a college professor, a bit of a trouble maker, and all defiantly had beautiful voices. She surely was blessed with talented children.

Destiny noticed that while staring at them, they reminded her of how similar they were. Similar by having the same interests, all looking like her in a way, and just being together as a family. Although they were all similar, she noticed their differences as well. Jewel with her beauty, Kallie and her brain, Jade and her angelic voice, Jean and her grace, and Sean and his artistic ways. For all their flaws and advantages, she loved them. She loved how they could always complete each other, how if you put them together you have the perfect person.

A knock on the door, had Sean at the door. Jade sitting at the table singing away, writing a new song probably. Jean in the kitchen with Destiny helping to set the table. Kallie looking over last minute homework, and Jewel filling 3 coffee mugs with blood for Kallie, Destiny and her-self.

The boy whom walked in the door was Scott Phillips. Sean's best friend and son of Destiny's best friend. Scott was like a 13 year old older brother to the girls. He was always looking out for them and making sure they were okay. He was like a member of the family that Destiny referred to him as her son as well.

With everyone in the room now, she choose this time to acknowledge her children.

"Good Morning Jewel, your looking lovely like always. Good Morning Kallie, Jade, and Jean you look very lovely as well. Morning Sean and Scott you both look very handsome. Breakfast is ready so sit down and eat." She greeted them. She enjoyed playing the mother role very much.

"Thank you" all the children chimed in together, sounded like a chorus of music.

Destiny gave each of the children a plate of food. Taking a mug full of blood for her-self and sitting down. Looking at the paper in front of Jade, she decided she ask about a new song, and then ask about the new art work Sean's been working on, then the business class with Kallie, then the dance class for Jean, then how the guitar was for Scott and then finally the photo shoot for Jewel.

"So Jade is that a new song your working on? I'm asking because you're humming to your self again and you only do that when you're working on a piece." Destiny started the conversations.

"Actually yes, Mom it is. I thought we could use a new song when were sitting on the balcony with Sean tonight. You know how relaxing his painting is and I love to sing too." She answered.

"I know you do. And we all love to listen to you sing. You have a beautiful voice and a talent for musical instruments as well."

"Thank you, Mom."

"Speaking of musical instruments that reminds me to ask, how the guitar is going Scott?" she asked turning the attention to Scott.

"It gets easier every day, Mom. Thanks for asking. Although I'm anyway near playing as good as Jade, I'm sure she'll help me out if I ask." He answered looking at Jade.

"Of course I would Scott. Your family and family help each other out." She simply answered

"Well I'm glad that's going well. Jean how are the dance classes going?" She asked Jean next.

"It's alright. I really like them. My instructor says I have a real talent and that I can make a career out of it." She shyly replied.

"Well if that's what you want, then I'll support you 100. I'm sure everyone would. And Jean you dance beautifully. Better than a swan." She smiled at her.

"Thanks mom."

"Your welcome sweetie. Sean how's your recent painting going?"

"Well I should have it finished tonight and ready for the museum by tomorrow. They really like what I do. They want to hang them up. " He answered

"That's great! When they do, we will defiantly go to the opening! You're a remarkable artist, you know that right?"

"You only remind me everyday. How can I forget, but of course I will let you know what the opening date is." He said laughing.

"Good. Kallie, business class?" turning her attention again.

"Is good. It's really getting me ready to open my own business, and every thing I'm learning in class, I'm teaching to Jewel for future references." She smiled her pearly whites at her mother.

"That's great. So have you decided what kind of business you'd like to open?"

"Actually I think I'll open a printing, publishing, and editing company for young and older authors. I mean there are a lot of great authors out there, waiting to be discovered."

"That's very true. Well as long as you are happy. And you are a very good author your-self. You should publish one of your stories."

"Maybe I will. I'll defiantly think about it."

"Good because the world should hear your stories, Kallie. Well Jewel how was the shoot?" asking the final member at the table.

"It was great. I mean I have fun doing it, but I don't think it's something I want to continue as a career. I mean I will continue to do it, but I also what to do something else. I've been thinking of running my own club, maybe. It sounds really fascinating." Jewel simply answered.

Destiny really had to admit that Jewel was her daring child.

"Well if that's what you want to do then do it! Wow, okay time for school. Off you guys go."

The kids all left. With an argument on the fairness of the school uniform. Destiny broke it up and spilt them up in cars. The boys rode with Jewel in her mustang and the girls in Kallie's punch bug.

Destiny sighed and realized that things would be changing real soon. Jewel going to college and moving into her own place…maybe she could convince her to live here; Destiny doubted that. Then Kallie would be leaving for college right after her. Jade would be driving a lot, probably to visit her siblings. Jean and Sean would be in high school, Sean would be drinking blood, and Jean would be controlling her magic more. She then started to think about how the house would be empty and lonely after they all left. She would miss them all so much. She would miss Scott too, even if he was annoying at times; but he was like a son to her anyway.

She glanced at the clock; she had about 7 hours before the kids got home from school. She really needed to go shopping.

**Chapter 2**

**P**aul Jones passed away a year and a month ago, and Andy was only now taking over the family restaurant. Andy had to leave bright, sunny and warm Texas for not so bright, sunny, and warm Colorado. Andy had arrived at his new apartment at 7:30 am and slept until 9:30.

At 9:30, Andy got up and went to the fridge. He opened the door and saw that it was empty. Great, that meant shopping and Andy hated shopping. Andy climbed into his truck and took off to the food market. While on the drive Andy had thought about how he arrived 3 weeks early to take care of his apartment, the restaurant, and get to know the area. He made sure to have clothes and his car; what else could he? Apparently he forgot the most important, human need; food. How he could never forget that he would never know.

Parking the truck in the lot, he remembered that he needed to get some things for the restaurant. He just got out of the car, and spotted a red Mercedes. This car though wasn't just red, it was Devil's red. Oddly enough, something in him recognized that car, and his gut was telling him he had to find the owner.

**Chapter 3**

In the Store Destiny got everything she needed. She had managed to get to the blood bank before going to the food store. She was once a nurse, so people at the bank knew her; but she retired from that career. She turned the aisle to grab some soda for the kids. Then there he was.

Destiny just couldn't stop staring at him, as she grabbed the soda. She realized what was going on. She had found her lifemate. She knew by the gut feeling that she had in the bottom of her stomach. She was deciding what to do, when her phone started to vibrate. It was a text message from Jewel.

"There will be a totally hot guy at the store. Well you probably already that, but he's important. Freeze him if you have to, but get his 411. ITS IMPORTANT! I repeat IMPORTANT! Do it! Love you, gtg. Test…haha. Unsurprising pop-quiz."

Wow, was all Destiny could think. Jewel had obviously had a vision of this. Although this vision was a little late, she must be distracted.

Destiny couldn't bring her-self up to invade his privacy. With a sign she just went to the check out line. Who knows, he may come talk to me. She thought.

**Chapter 4**

**A**ndy walked in, he had everything he needed…except one thing. The ice cream for the restaurant. He grabbed the ice cream and was about to go to the check out line when he saw her.

She was putting soda into her cart. She looked like she was standing in a ring of light. He had the urge to go talk to her, and to kiss her.

KISS?! He hardly knew this woman, and he was thinking about kissing her. This woman was tiny and real young looking. She looked to be at least 22 years old. Yet, that didn't bother him. He needed to know this beautiful pale skinned, raven colored hair, and soft brown eyed creature's name.

He snapped out of delusional thoughts and decided to approach the woman for her name. When he looked up she was gone. He looked around the store and noticed her walking out the door. He rushed to the check out line and then to the door. He made it to his car, and saw her at the red Mercedes. He put his things away and approached her.

"Hi. I'm Andy" He said

"Hi. I'm Destiny" she smiled.

"This is gonna seem kinda weird and sudden, But I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner?"

"Well I'd like that. In fact if you'd like I'm available tonight. Here let me give you my number and you can call me?"

"Ok. That's great. How about I pick you up at 6?"

"That works. Here's my number. (702) 563-2963" she smiled and got into her car.

For some reason Andy thought that if anyone could bring him to an end, it would be Destiny.

**Chapter 5**

**D**estiny walked in the door to her house, she put all the food away and made dinner. Just when dinner was going to be done, the children walked in.

"Hi mom. what's for dinner?" A boy's voice called.

"Hello Sean. Its beef stew." She acknowledge the first one of the children.

"Sounds delicious Mom. Guess what, its officially spring break!" Scott chimed.

"Hello Scott. Sit down and I'll have a plate ready for you. Will you be here for the evening to?" She simply greeted, knowing the answer.

"If you don't mind."

"Of course not. You know where your room is"

"Hello Mom. How was your day? Dinner smells great" Jean stated as she glided into the room.

"Hello Jean, dear. Thank you. I'm great" she smiled at her youngest daughter, as Jean took her seat at the table.

"Well I would assume you would be, after that HOTTIE asked for your number and a date. Which by the way, he's going to call at 4:30, so don't worry." Jewel announced at her entrance.

Destiny opened her mouth, just to shut it. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. So she kept her back to them and continued to serve them, their dinners.

"What hottie?" Chimed Kallie, as she dragged in a very upset Jade.

"Whose the date this time Jewel?" snapped Jade.

"Jade, I told you its not my fault you embarrassed your-self. So quit complaining. Kallie, the guy is some dude that who asked for mom's number at the market. That's all I know, due to my privacy vow." Jewel simply stated

"Thank you for that Jewel. Now everyone sit and eat. Jade drop the attitude, you know if Jewel could have prevented your embarrassment she would have. Now eat." Destiny said, regaining control of the situation. She then handed bowls to all the children and grabbed a cup of blood for her-self. This was her favorite time of day, even though not all of them ate meaning only her, they still sat together as a family.

After dinner, Destiny washed the dishes. Jewel sat down and helped the boys with their homework. Kallie checked over hers and the younger girls' homework. Jade was in the green house with the planets and Jean was in a chair reading a book. All was silent in the house, until the phone rang.

When the phone rang, Jewel went to it and picked it up.

"Hello?" she greeted into the phone.

Silence

"Oh. One moment, please." She told stranger on the phone and turned to Destiny. "Mom, telephone. It's someone named Andy."

"Tell I'll be there in one moment, Jewel." She simply called back and went up to her room for her private line.

"Ok. I'll tell him." Jewel said and turned her attention back to the stranger on the phone. "Hello? Oh, she said she'll be one moment."

"No problem. Nice talking to you Andy." And she put the phone down.

**Chapter 6**

4:30p.m.

**A**ndy read the clock for what seemed like the 100th time in the last hour. He decided to call her. What was the worst that could happen? He told him-self over and over. He picked up and started to dial.

**Ring….ring….ring……ring…….**

"Hello?" a young girl's voice answered.

Wow, she sounds really young. Way too young…please be a sister of daughter…..He thought to him-self.

"Hi this is Andy. I was calling to speak to Destiny?" he said back to the innocent voice. He sounded so horse and nervous, like a teenage boy calling a girl for the very first time.

"Oh one moment, please." The voice said again. "Mom, telephone. Someone named Andy. Okay, I'll tell him."

She has a daughter that means she has to be at least in her 20s. Hmm, her daughter's pretty polite.

"Hello?" The voice came back.

"Yes?" he answered.

"She said that she'll be on in a moment"

"Okay. Thank you" He said.

"No problem. Nice talking to you Andy." She said and hung up.

Wow. The way she said his name was as if she knew him. Normally that would be creepy, but it didn't bother him. Maybe it was because she sounded so innocent or that Destiny told her about him. Yeah, had to be one of those.

"Hello? Andy?" Destiny said coming to the phone.

"Destiny, I was wondering if we were still on for dinner tonight?" He asked.

"Of course. Speaking of which, I need to get ready." She said.

"Okay, bye" he said and hung up.

**Chapter 7**

After about 30 minutes, of talking Destiny got off the phone. She had dinner in about an hour. She was so excited and happy. She knew she needed help getting ready, so she went to the best person she knew for the job…Jewel; her oldest daughter.

In the other room, Jade walked in and sat on the floor by Jean's feet. Jean looked up from her book and whispered…

"Why is Mom so excited and happy?"

"Mom is talking to a guy named Andy. Jewel says he's important and that they have a date, but she's not telling where their going." Kallie whispered back.

Destiny slid into the living room and found Jewel perched on a pillow reading Twilight, by Stephanie Meyer; again for the 100th time.

"Umm, I have a date in about an hour and help?" she asked looking around the room.

All eyes went to Jewel. She got up and rolled her eyes.

"Sure now you want me to invade your privacy, now that its in your benefit. I'll let it be known I still don't like it" She stated and led Destiny into the back.

After about 25 minutes, Jewel re-entered the living room with Destiny behind her. Destiny wore a pair of Jewel's tight dark blue jeans and a black turtle neck top. She completed the outfit with a pair of white sneakers and her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Andy showed up 30 minutes early. Destiny went to the door and opened it. There stood Andy in a black shirt that showed off the shapes of his lean muscles, a pair of blue jeans that complimented his shirt. He looked great. His brown hair was tousled and his green eyes jumped with excitement; as he took her hand and led her out the door. The children stayed quiet until they were out the door. Destiny decided that she'd wait until date 2 to introduce him to the family and date 3 or 4 to share the family secrets. IF there was a date 2, 3, or 4…IF.

**Chapter 8**

**A**ndy showed up at her house, 30 minutes early. He knocked on the door and there she was. She stood at the door in her dark blue tight jeans, her black turtle neck, white sneakers and ponytail. Her outfit showed off her 5'5" figure, and every curve that was on her petite little body. He looked at her face again. He completely died, she was standing there smiling at him and had love in her beautiful soft brown eyes. Love?? He looked again and he wasn't mistaken. Maybe it was for her daughter, she just said good bye or something.

He grabbed her hand and led her to his car. When they got in he drove her to Jones Ranch, his restaurant.

Normally he wouldn't take a girl to his restaurant, but he wanted to know what she thought about it. He knew that this wasn't a place you bring a date to, but she felt like more than a date and he wanted her opinion. Her opinion mattered to him, for some strange reason.

Arriving at the restaurant, he parked. He opened her door and lead her to their seats, in the restaurants. Once inside and seated he decided that he would take this time to get to know her.

"So, Destiny tell me about yourself. I mean I know you have at least 1 daughter." He started

"Oh, you mean Jewel. Yes she is the oldest of my 5 children. Than is Kallie, Jade and then Jean and Sean are twins. And Scott's a family friend, but he's like a son to me so he's pretty much my 6th kid. He's the same age as Jean and Sean though." She simply stated

"Really? How old are you then? I mean you don't look a day over 22."

"Oh, thank you. I'm actually 37 years old. My ex-husband died in combat a few months after Jean and Sean were born."

"I'm sorry to hear. That must be awful."

"Don't be. I'm not. He thought he could be a certain way with me but he died when he fought with the police. Jean and Sean were asleep and Jade was at a friends house. So the only ones I'm worried about are Jewel and Kallie. But what about you? "

"Well I'm 37 years old too. My parents are both dead and I have no siblings. My mom died when I was young and my father died last year."

"I'm sorry. Lets talk about a happy subject. The food here is great. How did you find this place?"

" Actually I own it. Name's Andrew Jones, Andy for short. How did you hear of this place?"

"I heard from Jewel, who heard from girls whom came here with there dates. It's a great place."

"Thank you. She has no experience here? I figured if she looks anything like you then she must have the boys hounding her."

"Jewel doesn't date. She's waiting for the right guy, and there's not a lot of right guys at her school. In fact for her there aren't any." Destiny laughed.

For a few minutes they both just sat there laughing. They continued to laugh and joke around. They found them-selves telling each other things they wouldn't dare tell anyone. All in all they were having a great time. Until Destiny's phone rang.

**Chapter 9**

**D**estiny picked up her phone and stared at it. It was Jewel's cell phone. Jewel never called from her cell unless she wasn't home or it was important. Since she was home, it had to be important.

"Hello? Oh hi, honey. No we're having a lot of fun. No not at all." She said.

Silence.

"Jewel, what's wrong?" Destiny asked.

"Of course. We'll be right there. Okay bye, yes. I love you too." She said and hung up. She then turned to Andy. To find that he had already paid the check and was waiting for her.

"I'm sorry Andy." She apologized.

"Don't worry. I understand, it's a family emergency." He said.

If you only knew. She thought. She grabbed her coat and left holding Andy's hand. At least she could take some comfort in that. The drive back was filled with small talk, and music. Every now and then Destiny or Andy would start to sing, occasionally they would sing together. Destiny was really happy and content in the car ride home.

**Chapter 10**

**D**estiny couldn't shake the feeling she had since Jewel's phone call. Stated that she and Andy needed to come home because someone was in danger and she didn't know who or how. They arrived at the door, which snapped Destiny out of her thoughts. When they entered hand in hand, she saw all her children in their day clothes still. They were probably going to go to bed soon but Jewel's vision stopped them.

When she entered, everyone looked up from where they were. Sean and Scott on the floor messing with wires for the karaoke machine, and smiled at them. Jade from her perch on the couch, smiled. Jean, from the other side of the room, but still fairly close to the couch smiled. Kallie from the table, waved and smiled. Jewel who was in front of the window, turned around and smiled. Destiny walked into the room, and smiled at her children.

" Kids, this is Andy. Andy these are my kids." She introduced. While linking to Kallie and Jewel through Kallie.

Inside Kallie's, Jewel's, and Destiny's conversation

"How bad is it?" Asked Destiny

Its really bad. I don't know much yet, but Jean says she can feel the malice emotions…she just can't pinpoint were its coming from yet. Jewel answered.

Jade said that the Earth has been groaning and protesting all day, but she doesn't know why. Sean said the animals have all been upset, but aren't talking and nothing from the spiritual world either. The wind isn't giving me much either. It just keeps whispering death over and over to me. Kallie added.

Outside of their conversation.

Jewel stepped forward.

"Hello Mr. Jones. I'm Jewel. And these are my siblings." She said shaking his hand. Destiny noticed the smile turn into a frown and back, and continued at her introductions, by pointing to each sibling as she called to them. "This is Kallie"

Kallie stood up walked over, shook his hand, sat back down and said "pleasure Mr. Jones."

Jewel continued down the list.

"Jade." Pointing toward Jade. Jade repeated her elder sister's steps and greeted him as well.

"This is Jean. And that would be her twin Sean. And the other boy would be Scott." She said pointing to Jean first, and then to the 2 boys lying on the ground messing with the wires. All 3 managed a hello to him. Jewel turned her attention to Kallie and said "Kallie, do you think you could entertain Mr. Jones, while Mom and I have a talk in the kitchen? "

"Not at all." Kallie answered.

"Thanks."

With that Jewel and Destiny left for the Kitchen.

"So Mr. Jones, how much do you know about music?" Kallie asked Andy.

"Andy please, and I know quite a lot. May I know why you would like to know?" He simply answered.

"Well, Andy….You made it in time for the famous Matthews karaoke night." She finished.

"Great. Boys, move over and let a pro show you how its done." Andy said and fixed the wires and machines.

In the kitchen, Destiny looked at Jewel's frowning face and asked the one question she was dreading.

"Jewel are you okay? Did you see something?" She blew out a breathe, that she apparently has been holding . "Do you not like Andy?"

"What no. it's none of those things. Its just that Andy's a physic." She answered.

"But he's human. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Mom I am. It is possible, I mean Kallie is half human, half demon."

"That's true. So Andy's a physic."

"Mom you have to tell him about us, because I don't know what he can do, but its really strong. We're also running out of time, and this danger could be to anyone. So after karaoke night?" Jewel tempted.

"Your right. So after karaoke night." Destiny agreed.

**Chapter 11**

After Destiny and Jewel came back into the living room for karaoke night, Scott started to sing. While Scott was singing Andy took the time to study the Matthews. They all seemed to resemble their mother, but they were all different. Like their mother, there was something different about them…that he couldn't quite figure out yet. While all the girls are beautiful and Sean was very handsome as was Scott, he still felt he needed to study them as single people as well, just to get to know them. He started with Jewel. She was polite and anyone could tell she was the oldest, by the way she takes charge. She is very beautiful, like a model. He made it a note to ask if she models. He also noted that out of all the girls, Jewel was the most like her mother.

He moved to Kallie next. Kallie was the 2nd eldest. Kallie was obviously the brain in the family. She was very business like, and thought everything out logically first. He made a note to ask her about what she wanted to do when she was older, hopefully she want to own/start a business and use her skills. His attention then moved to the next daughter, Jade. Jade was a beautiful girl, she was like a flower blooming. She had a beautiful voice, he thought. She could defiantly make a career out of it. Jean was very shy. She kept to her-self a lot. She had this very homey feeling about her. She was a beautiful girl. He suspected that she was all 3 of her older siblings in one, but she moved like a ballerina. She made swans look at shame.

Sean was the typical teenage boy, the trouble maker. Sean had the face of an angel, although he was no model like his sister, but he had looks. Sean was very artistic, he realized as he looked around and saw pictures on the walls of his sisters and mom by him. There was one of Jewel standing in the ocean, and Kallie standing on the beach smiling at her sister. Wind blowing her hair and the ocean on her feet. An other of Destiny sitting on the couch cuddling with Jean and Jade, reading a book with them. He even studied Scott. He liked Scott. Scott was just a family friend, but he treated the girls like they were his little sisters and treated Sean like a brother and kept him out of trouble. He was especially protective of Jean, but then he noticed everyone was.

As the last song was coming to an end, he realized that everyone had nice voices, but by far Jade had the best voice. She could defiantly make her-self a career out of it. He also noticed that everyone started to stiffen and if possible, they got paler than before.

**Chapter 12**

**A**ndy watched the silent argument between Kallie and Destiny play out, while they had theirs; he decided to have one as well. He took the time to think about what happened tonight. He looked over his behavior and realized that he was acting different than he usually would. He socialized with the kids and Destiny, was well relaxed, and he enjoyed him-self. He laughed with the kids, sang with them and he even acted like one. He even felt different. Throughout the night, he felt acceptance, worry, joy and love. Love, he thought about that for a minute. Yeah, he couldn't deny that after hanging out with her and her kids; he loved them like they were his own. Which caused him to worry when near the end of the game they all stiffened and paled.

He noticed that all the children started to move to other places in the room or other rooms. He decided to keep track of where they went, just to be safe. He saw Scott leave to go home. Jade get up to go to the greenhouse. Sean get up and sit on the window seat, in front of an open window, and close his eyes like he was listening for something. Kallie stand in front of a window, just staring. Jean never moved from her chair, but now she looked like she was concentrating and in pain. He was going to ask if she was alright, when the sight of Jewel kept his mouth shut. She was in a ball, in a corner rocking back and forth. Sweat covered her forehead, and she had pain and confusion written all over her face.

"Jewel?" He called out to her.

**Chapter 13**

At the mention of her older daughter's name, Destiny turned away from the window. She looked over and saw Jewel. Jewel was having a vision, and it was a bad one. At the same time, Kallie heard Jewel's name mentioned. Kallie went over and wrapped her arms around Jewel.

"Mom, the waves. What do we do?" Kallie asked Destiny.

"My god. Kallie, calm her down. We have to calm her down, that's all we can do." Destiny said; shocked, scared and concerned.

"I'm trying, but isn't there anything we can do? The waves, her…can we help…"

Just before Kallie could finish that sentence Jewel pulled through. The waves automatically calmed down and Jewel relaxed. After a couple of minutes, Jean gave Jewel a glass of water. Kallie was hugging her. Destiny sat beside Andy to reassure him everything was fine. Sean went to go get Jade from the greenhouse.

"Mom, tell him. He's worried. He'll take it well, and we don't have much more time. Everyone needs to stay in the house, someone's in danger, but I don't know who or how." Jewel said to Destiny.

Jade and Sean walked in and sat on the floor next to Jean.

"Are you guys sure?" Destiny asked everyone.

"Of course. We know what he means to you, and he deserves to know." Jean said.

"Know what exactly, Destiny?" Andy asked.

Destiny sighed and blew out a breathe. Then turned to him.

It seemed impossible to Destiny, but she was actually in love with Andy. She had fallen for him.

"Andy, remember that I really do care about you okay?" she said.

"Ok, now what's up?" he asked.

"Andy…ummm…I don't know how to say this any other way so I'm just going to come out with it. I'm a vampire with physic abilities and my children are nonhuman and also have physic abilities. Well except Kallie. She's half human and has physic abilities. We have physic abilities just like you."

Destiny waited for his reaction and held her breathe, she even crossed her fingers and toes.

"That's it?" he asked.

"Yes, that's it" she answered.

"Thank god. I mean I can live with that, its not that big of a deal." He seemed as relieved as she felt.

"So your not mad or anything?" she asked, this time she looked worried.

"Mad? No way. How can I be mad at you for who you are? I don't want to scare you, but Destiny I love you and nothing can change that." He said and hugged her.

"That's so relieving."

"Although I do have a lot of questions"

"I can image that you would. Ask away, my children and I will answer as best as we can."

"Well, since you're a vampire, can you clear the myths up for me?"

"Well, she can go out in sunlight. It doesn't do anything to her. She can have kids; obvious she has 5. Oh, and vampires can and cant eat." Kallie answered.

"What do you mean can and cant?" He asked her.

"Well Sean is a vampire too. Since he is still young he can eat human food. My mom cant because she's an adult."

"But in the restaurant, she ate. I don't understand."

"Well you see. Once a vampire turns 16 years old, they can no longer eat human food, until they meet their lifemate. A lifemate is a paranormal beings wife/husband; we just don't have weddings. Although we do get rings, and this is true love we're talking here, none of this puppy dog love crap."

"Okay. So since I'm with her. That makes me her lifemate and it helps her. Well as long as it helps her."

" It benefits you to, Andy. You have been reawakened. Your feeling emotions you haven't felt in a long, and your already acting like a father figure to us." Jean said.

"Okay. So you said you were different than your mom and your physic abilities what are they?"

"I'm a nymph. I can do absolutely anything with water. I heal and I can see visions. " Jewel said stepping forward.

"Show me?"

"Of course."

With that jewel lead Andy to the window and told him to watch the waves. Andy watched the calm waves, before Andy could ask, Jewel moved one finger and a tidal wave formed and crashed calmly on the sand. She turned toward Andy and smiled. She walked away from the window and he followed.

"You already witnessed a vision. The good news is they aren't all like that. Just the really bad ones. Now who has a cut." Jewel turned just as Jade walked up to her and held her hand out. Andy watched as Jewel wiped her hand over the cut. When her hand moved the cut was clean, Jewel then put the tip of one of her fingers on the corner of the cut. The cut slowly healed, right in front of Andy's eyes. After the cut was healed, Jade gave Jewel a kiss on the cheek and sat down again. "Jade, you really need to be more careful with your plants." Jewel scolded Jade.

"I'm half demon and half human. I can do anything with air, I read can and communicate telepathetically and I am telekinetic." Kallie said. She looked out the window. The house was surrounded by a tornado. A tree up-rooted and Jade winced. Kallie looked apologizing at her sister, and the wind died down. A cup full of coffee floated into the room to Andy. "You looked like you could use some." She smiled at him.

"I'm a nature Fairy. I can control and create nature. I can also control the weather." Jade announced. Without moving out of her chair she simply waved her hand and it started to pouring rain. She lifted her arms and the fallen tree, replanted it-self. With another wave of her hand it stopped raining.

"I'm an empath. I can do anything with fire." Jean said.

"What is an empath?" Andy asked

"It's someone that can feel and manipulate emotions. In my case, I'm an empathic Muse" Jean answered him.

Jean looked at Kallie and Jewel, who nodded. Then the stove caught on fire. Andy looked at it, like it was a fascinating recipe being created in front of his very eyes. Jewel sent a water bubble that popped right above it, putting the fire out. Kallie waved her hand and the window opened and the wind blew in and took the smoke away, when the smoke was clear, Kallie snapped and the window shut.

Sean proudly said, "I'm a vampire. I can do anything with spirits and I can talk to animals." Sean whistled and a pidgin flew in and landed on Sean's shoulder. Sean looked and Destiny.

"No Sean. The last thing we need right now is a bird in the house." She then turned her attention back to Andy. All the kids got up and went into the kitchen for a snack, since it was 6:04 in the morning. "I'm a vampire and you already know that. I can control the earth like Jade and I can freeze things."

"Okay. I can live with these stuff. But I'm curious what did they mean by anything?" Andy asked Destiny.

"They meant just that. If it has to do with any type of liquid. Jewel can do anything with it. She can do blood transfuses with out needles, keep the blood flowing because of her power to heal. She can raise the tides to push an animal back into the ocean and so worth. However not only can she do good things, she can do horrible things. Such as she can dehydrate someone, slowly and painfully. She can drown them. And she can drown someone from the inside out, using the person's body water. She can also give them a heart attack, cut all flows of blood to the brain or anything like create the failure of a body part.

Kallie can do anything will air. She can create tornados, with Jewel's help she can make hurricanes. She can put out fires. She can also suffocate people. She can pull the air out of people's lungs just with a thought. She can do a lot.

Jean can start a fire, put a fire out. She can raise someone's temperature or she can lower it.

Sean can raise the dead, detach the spirit from the body. He can return the spirit to its body. Anything.

Jade can do what ever she desires with the weather. The earth though is meant for good. But we can do terrible things. Like Earthquakes, with the help of Jewel, we can create tsunamis. "

"I see. Well I'm glad I stuck with you guys than."

"You only really have to worry about Jean, Jewel and Kallie. Kallie and Jewel have complete control over their abilities and they use it to their advantages.

Jean doesn't have complete control over hers. She can start fires, but cant put them out yet.

Sean doesn't know enough yet, and Jade uses the Earth for good."

"Okay. Curious, yet again; but why is it all your girl children are anything but vampires?"

"Well there's this legend in our family that states, 'There will be one of every magically form in a child. As long as the child is a Matthew there will be one of each for each child. When one has claimed a mate, the next in line shall follow; until each child has been mated and the next generation begins. ' So do to this little legend. I've got Jewel who represents every nymph. Kallie who represents humans and demons. Jade whom represents fairies. Jean is my muse, and Sean is my vampire. The nice thing about this legend is that no matter what…I'll have grandchildren…oh. Wow. Jewel is next. That's what the other part of the legend meant. When the oldest single Matthew claimed a mate, then the next in line will follow pursuit, and so forth until each is mated. I can't wait to see this."

"Oh, I see. Everything makes a lot more sense now."

Before Destiny could even make a comment, there was a crash that lead Destiny and Andy running towards the kitchen. She couldn't believe the argument she was hearing when she and Andy stood in the door way.

"Why did you do that!" Kallie screamed

"You killed my tree!" Jade shouted back.

"NOT! It's been up rooted, not killed." Jewel snapped.

"But now Jade has to re-grow it!" Jean countered angrily.

"Guys, come on. Calm down. Jean, your gonna start a fire. Jewel your going to cause a flood. Kallie, you're starting a tornado and Jade the ground is shaking. Guys…STOP! " Sean pleaded with his sisters.

Next thing Destiny knew, the stove was on fire, there entire kitchen was flooded and waves were starting to rise angrily and started toward Jean and Sean. Whirl pools and tornados started to attack Jade. Tree branches and vines started to attack the window. Andy and Destiny were hit with a wave. That pushed Destiny's patience.

Destiny stepped forward and threw her hands in the air, and screamed "TIME OUT!"

Jewel's wave was frozen above Jean and Sean's heads. Kallie's tornados were frozen. Jean's flames frozen in place, and Kallie and Jewel's whirl pool was frozen with an upside down Jade. All the children looked at her.

"Ok. Jewel put that fire out. Kallie put Jade down. Jean and Sean get out from under that wave. Jade put the vines and tree branches back. My god, Children act your ages please. Jade, Kallie did not mean to uproot the tree. Kallie, you can just buy your cd again; if not a better version. Sean thank you for trying to break it up. Jean apologize for your behavior. Jewel apologize for yours as well, and I want you to clean up all this water, now!"

Dripping wet, Andy picked Destiny up and sat her on the counter and leaned one hip against it. The children together cleaned the mess they made together. They said their apologizes, and Jewel evaporated every water drop out of the room, clothes, and everyone's hair. Jean raised the temperature in the room so no one was cold.

Destiny and Andy then shooed all the children into the living room and decided to make a desert. Everything seemed nice, calm, and peaceful. Until Jewel ran into the room, nearly running right into Destiny.

"What's wrong?" Destiny asked

"Scott. Mom, they need help." Jewel cried out.

"Okay. Jewel, breathe; Andy and I will go over and we'll bring them over here. You're in charge until we get back. " Destiny said and walked out the door with Andy close on her steps.

**Chapter 14.**

**A**ndy and Destiny climbed out of the truck, a few minutes later. They were outside Scott's house, everything seemed alright; but the lights were off and there was a very dark aura lingering around the house. The aura was so dark and heavy, you could actually choke on it, like you do with fog that is too thick.

"The lights are off. Maybe they went to bed." Destiny tried to reason, even if she knew better.

"No, someone cut the lights and telephones out. They did a bad job at it to. The wires are all cut, there's no fixing it." He simply stated.

"So that's what your ability is. You can use electricity. "

"Yeah. I can control, use and manipulate it too. " Andy said and climbed out of the truck. He walked over and helped Destiny out of her side.

They climbed to the front door, and they look around the front lawn to check for any threats to them. All they saw were animals in the woods waiting to provide aid anyway possible. The clouds started to droop and a fog started to kick in. The temperature stayed warm, and the wind picked up to carry the warmth around them. Tides started to raise and fall.

"They can help from that far away?" Andy asked, shocked.

"Yes. Jewel and Kallie can do great distance. The others they will be able to as well, when they are in more control of their abilities. Besides we're only a block or 2 away from the house." Destiny answered proud. "And they have this code that no one messes with one person in their family with out the rest of us getting involved. It's our family code. Which is why we're here, Scott may not be blood; but he's family. Just like you; and I am their mother so obviously family too."

"That's a comfort. We'll at least we know that we have outside help with we need it." Andy said with a smile, when they reached the door. He opened it, and stuck his head in. They walked in slowly to avoid any traps set in the room.

The house was pitch black, and empty. The halls were long and hollow. Any noise made, echoes down the hall and bounced off the stones. In the daylight, Destiny thought that the home was beautiful. At night however, she thought it was scary and reminded her of an empty asylum. The hall ended in front a staircase. Destiny knew the staircase led to the second floor bedrooms. She climbed the staircase, until she came to a closed door. Lilly's room.

Lilly was Scott's mom. The door was covered in black aura. Destiny opened the door and saw a stream of blood; her eyes followed the river to find a pool of blood and a body in the middle of it. Destiny walked in the room, and screamed.

Andy hugged her from behind, there lying in the middle of the room was Scott's mother Lilly. Lilly was lying in her own pool of blood. Destiny walked over to Lilly and grabbed her hand.

"Lilly, what happened? Where's Scott?" Destiny asked.

"In his room. On the dresser, there's a will." Lilly said, and then her eyes glazed over.

Destiny hugged Lilly's arm and placed a kiss on her hand. She gently lied to her body and closed her eyes. She wiped away her tear and turned to Andy.

"Come on, we need to find Scott. Grab the will, Andy." Destiny said and walked out of the room holding Andy's hand.

Destiny heard a bang come Scott's bedroom. Instinct took in and she ran towards the room at vampire speed, dragging poor Andy with her. She opened the door and found Scott on the floor with a gun shot wound. She rushed to his side, and Andy followed.

"Scott, can you hear me? Hang in there okay." She called to him.

"Mom, the girls….the house. He went there….Help." Scott stammered out. His body went still. Andy leaned over and checked his pulse. Destiny looked at Andy for an answer as to what to do next.

"He's still alive, but barely. Kallie's screaming at us. She said to bring him to the house. Come on D, we don't have a lot of time left." Andy said, and picked Scott up fire-man style.

Destiny and Andy ran down the stairs, to the front door, and then out to the lawn. There on the lawn were 2 men with guns. Destiny threw her arms up and the earth started to shake. The ground swallowed the men right up. Destiny looked around and saw that another man was drown in the sea, another was being shot with his own gun and another was being attacked by a bear. Destiny grabbed Andy's arm and started to run towards the truck. Once in the truck, she started to drive to the house. She knew Scott's only hope was, that Jewel could heal him. She looked at Andy who was applying pressure to the gun wound on a very pale Scott.

"I should have known this was a distraction." Destiny sighed.

"It's okay, D. Our kids can handle fine, until we get there. Remember the damage they did to the kitchen, they'll do ten times worse to anyone who tries to hurt them. Scott's not cold, that's not normal. It's Jean, isn't it?" He reassured.

"Yeah. She's keeping his temperature up until we get there, so Jewel can help him. Jean's always had the closet connection to Scott, even though Sean is his best friend." Destiny said turning into the driveway.

She turned the truck off, and hopped out. She helped Andy out and ran to the door. She opened the door and screamed for her kids.

"Jewel!" She screamed for her oldest.

"Put him on the couch, Andy." Jewel instructed as she came in carrying a blanket.

Kallie closed the door as she came into the room. Andy put Scott on the couch, as the other children entered the room.

"Is he gonna be okay, Jewel? Do you need me to keep his temperature up anymore?" Jean asked closed to tears.

"Yes, Jean. He'll be fine. The wound is not that deep. You can let his temperature go now. I need you to, so I can if he's recovering correctly. Go secure the rest of the house please." Jewel stated, as she looked at her sister sympathetically.

Everyone left except Destiny. She stayed to watch over Jewel and Scott as Jewel finished healing him.

"How bad is it, really?" She asked when everyone was out of the room.

"Not to bad. Small wound, it's almost healed. But I need some water, for me." Jewel answered, without looking up from Scott.

"Your giving him your blood? Why, we have plenty of blood from the bank."

For the first time since she started healing Scott, Jewel looked up at her mother and looked her in the eye. Destiny saw tiny blue flames in her eyes, which only appeared if she was very angry and controlling her-self. She had only seen it that…once.

"Mom, Scott's half human and half vampire. He needs strong and powerful blood. I gave him my blood because I thought asking for someone's blood would cause drama and I wanted to avoid as much drama possible. I already have to heal Jean when I'm done. She feels like she's having a heart attack. So my blood fully turned him. Now I'm finishing up here, and the others will be here in a few minutes…so I can heal Jean. I need that water before our visitors show up." Jewel angrily snapped at Destiny, before returning her attention to Scott.

Destiny was about to say something, but just kept her mouth shut and left to get her a glass of water. She realized that if Jewel had to give him blood then it was worse than she was letting people know. She grabbed the biggest glass; she could find and filled it with water. She picked the glass up and left the kitchen. When she came into the room, Jewel had her hand on Jean's chest and Jean had Scott's hand in hers. She handed the glass to Jewel, when she was done. Jewel drank the glass, like she had been in a desert for the past week and was dying of thirst.

"We've got some company." Andy said from in front of the window.

All of them moved to the window, and saw a van parked in front of the entrance to the beach. Destiny looked at her kids, who nodded their understanding.

Andy had turned everything electronic off in the house and in the van. Jade made it very cloudy outside, slightly rainy, and a fog started to come in. Scott got off the couch and walked over to the group in front of the window.

"Glad to see you up and walking." Andy greeted him.

"Thanks, Andy. Thanks for healing me up very beautifully Jewel." Scott acknowledged.

"Don't I always? And no problem" Jewel answered.

Jade and Kallie hugged him. Destiny gave him a kiss on the cheek as she hugged him. Sean gave him a slap on the arm. The most surprising gesture though, was when Jean jumped on him. Scott caught her, and hugged her. He then turned his attention back to everyone else.

"There's 3 at the back by the greenhouse, 2 to the left of the house, 2 to the right of the house, and the 1 crawling his way to the front door. Also the van, that we can see; has at least 3 people in it. " He said to Destiny.

"Finally this family has a tracker. So now that we know where our enemies are, why don't we give them a friendly greeting Matthew style?" she smiled at her kids. Her kids returned the smile and nodded their heads.

"Watch this." She said to Andy and Scott. Who have never really seen the Matthews use their abilities, to an extreme level.

Destiny froze everyone outside the house in place, except the left side of the house and the man in the front lawn. She then turned her attention to Kallie. Kallie started a tornado. She sent it spiraling to the left side of the house. The pool of angry air picked the men up and carried them to the edge of the cliff. The tornado then dropped them over the edge. Too avoid any screams; Kallie removed all the air from their lungs. Kallie nodded to Sean. Sean moved his attention to the man at the door. He conjured up the ghosts from the man's past. The man screamed and ran from the house. For the final touch, Sean conjured up the man's dead mother. The man saw his mother and had a heart attack right there on the lawn, he then turned toward the forest and called to all the animals causing them to leave. Destiny kept the other men frozen, but let the 3 men at the back unfreeze.

Jade quickly sent some vines after the first man. He was tied to the ground and muffled, as well as strangled by the vines. The second man was grabbed by some vines as well. He was dragged up a tree. Jade muffled his screams with poison ivy leaves, and hung him from the trees. She then turned her attention to the third man, who was about to break the window to her beautiful greenhouse. She sent some vines after him. The vines wrapped the man up in a cocoon of leaves. The first layer was poison ivy, then there was some bark, and then a Venus fly trap held the cocoon in its mouth. When the 3 men were dead, their bodies fell to the ground.

Jewel looked out the window to the van, and nodded her head at Destiny. Destiny unfroze the van and the last 3 men climbed out. She watched as Jewel stirred-up the sea. Jewel sent the first man, into the sea to drown. She then turned to the second man. For the second man, Jewel allowed all the water in his body to evaporate from his body. She allowed the man to dehydrate, she allowed some water to wedge its way to his throat to keep him from screaming or drinking any form of liquid. After his body dropped to the ground, Jewel looked to the third man. The small blue flames in her eyes grew larger with every second. She clogged all of his veins, arteries, and stopped all blood flow. She clogged his throat with sea water to prevent his from screaming out. The man grabbed his chest as his heart attack came to an end. After his body dropped dead to the floor, she had the sea spit the first man's dead body. Jewel smiled and looked at Jean.

"It's okay Jean. Do it, Jade and I can fix it after." Jewel encouraged her.

Jean nodded, and turned her attention to the right. She waved her hand and the forest caught fire. Sean, had told all the animals to leave the forest when he was attacking his gun-man, so he didn't freak out when his twin made a ring of fire around the 2 men. The first man, Jean turned her attention to, was going into shock. Jean raised his temperature, Jewel sped the pace of the water leaving his body faster. Kallie knocked the air out of his lungs to stop his screaming, and Jade had vines tie him down to the ground. After he died, Jean turned to the second man, and decided to burn him alive slowly for attacking her family. Kallie knocked the scream right out of his lungs as Jean's flames attacked his legs.

After all the men were dead Jean cried out in pain and cried. Scott went over to comfort her. Jewel put her attention to putting the fire out and healing Jean's pain. Jade was rebuilding the forest. Sean was sending the spirits back to the spiritual world and calling the animals back to the woods. Kallie was sending her tornado to pick up all the dead bodies and drop them over the cliff. Kallie also sent the van over the cliff as well. Jade then buried the evidence under the earth's surface. Andy and Destiny went to get snacks for the children so they would feel better.

Once in the kitchen Destiny looked at Andy. Andy hadn't said a single word during the kids' show of talents. He had also grown very pale. Destiny was getting very worried, as she grabbed some cookies and milk.

"Wow. They are really talented. I'm so glad that I'm on their side." Andy finally said.

"Yeah, they get very angry and dangerous when you threaten their loved ones." Destiny said, happy that he showed some form of emotion.

"Well comforting and nice to know that WE have a family that looks after each other." He smiled at her.

"Really, you mean that?" she asked hopeful.

"Of course D. I love you and you couldn't get rid of me even if you sent all of them after me." He smiled at her and kissed her. "I gotta ask though. Wouldn't it be easier to just have Jean burn the evidence, instead of having Jade bury it and have the risk of someone finding it?"

"I love you too. Your right it would be easier, but it would be less fun for them. And we don't need to worry about evidence, Jade buried it so close to the ozone layer that it'll probably melt by tomorrow. If not then it will take millions of years before that evidence to become close to finding." She smiled.

"So why did Jean start crying?"

"Remember, she's an empath. She felt every single person's pain and it became too much for her. However when she was fighting though, she could feel everyone's anger and determination to protect us. She concentrated on that as much as she could until her task was done. I have to give their school credit though. Joseph Academy taught them to control them-selves and their abilities to the fullest. Jewel is graduating in a couple of months."

"Well I think it's a great idea that she has a place to go, so she can learn to control her abilities better."

"Come on, their quiet. So they must be done cleaning up." She laughed and walked out the door. Andy grabbed the rest cups of milk and followed.

Destiny and Andy made it about 3 feet before the both dropped their glasses and plates of cookies and gasped. Andy stiffened at the sight right next to Destiny, he just couldn't believe his eyes. Destiny couldn't believe this was happening. This can't be happening, this isn't real. She thought over and over.

**Chapter 15**

**W**ith milk streaming all over the floor and cookies crumpled to bits and pieces in the rivers of milk, Destiny just could not believe the scene in front of her. There were men everywhere in her living room. One man had Jewel's hair in one hand and a gun to her head in the other. Another man had Kallie's arms pinned behind her back and kneeling on the ground while another pointed a gun to her head. Two other men had Scott cornered while he hid Jean behind him, and two more had Sean cornered in the other wall where he hid Jade behind him.

Destiny took a small step forward to test the scene in front of her, when all the men cocked their guns. This action caused her to stop midstep and think of another plan. _What are their like about 6 men here and 7 of them. And some how they had the advantage, how that does that match up? _

She thought. Just as a voice in the corner caught her attention.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. They have great clear shots." Said the man, with his own gun pointing to her and Andy.

"Do you really expect me to let you kill my kids?" She snapped.

"No, but it doesn't matter. I have orders to kill you and your rug-rats. So my team has orders to kill you from me. "

"Oh, I see. Well since you plan on 'killing' us anyway, you should tell me who sent you"

In Destiny's head.

Mom, They have no idea what we are. Jewel says they are completely human. Kallie said in her mind

Are you sure? Do you a plan, because I can't think of a single one. We're completely even in numbers. She replied.

No, but Jewel did. Kallie said. She told Destiny the plan and dropped the connection.

back in reality.

"No, I think I'll just have my fun killing you." Said the man and he tuned his attention to something behind her.

"I wouldn't do that Cowboy." The man said, as Andy moved closer to the man who had Kallie. "Yeah, I remember you. How's your Dad?" the Man laughed.

Andy was angry at that, and Destiny could see it in his eyes. Destiny decided that she'd ask later, if there was a later. Right now all she had to concentrate on was getting her, Andy and her kids out of there alive.

Andy moved again, to get closer to Kallie. A shot rang throughout the entire room and everything went black as Andy fell to the ground.

**Chapter 16**

A shot had Destiny and the younger girls screaming. Jewel stared at Andy, concentrating; Destiny knew was attempting a distance heal, but she was to upset to stop Jewel. The boys pushed the Jade and Jean further into the wall and fought the urge to go to Andy. Destiny, however ignored everyone and went to Andy.

"Now who's next?" the man asked, turning his attention back to destiny. "I know you can watch while we torture your children slowly, then you can die."

Destiny frowned. Wait for the right moment. She told her-self. The man's team came over and tied them and sat them down. Another man, dragged Andy over and left him right next to her. The man, went over and Picked-up Jean, but Scott kicked him and the man dropped Jean in Scott's lap.

He went over to Jade, but Sean sat in front of her and glared at him. Then he went to Destiny, but Kallie shot him the deadliest look ever.

He went to grab Kallie, but Jewel stood up and pushed him with her shoulder. Destiny tired to stop her, but Jewel stepped around her. A man untied her, and pushed her toward the leader of the team. Scott tried to grab one of her legs with his and Sean tired to grab the other. Jewel simply put her hands on their shoulders and shook her head at them. Jean and Jade stared at her to silently plead with her to sit down, but she just smiled at them. Kallie just nodded at her.

"I see. This is so touching. A family that protects each other. Tell me, why would you offer your self up? Are you not worried about damaging your model looks?" The head man asked Jewel.

Jewel looked at her family, looked at him and said "Well looks aren't everything. Plus I don't bruise as easily as them."

Jewel smiled at Kallie, like they were sharing an inside secret. Jewel then stepped up to the man and said "Well let's get started or are you going to chicken out?"

When she said that, the man hit her and set her flying to the floor. Jewel got up and smiled at him. The man just stared at her and then hit her again and again. Harder and harder each time, making Destiny even wince in pain.

In Kallie's head.

Kallie, what is she doing? She's encouraging him. Poor Jean must be dying from the pain, but isn't showing any sign of it. Destiny whispered in Kallie's head.

I know. That's the point. Get him, so frustrated that he loses interest in beating us. Jean's not feeling anything. Jewel's healing it too fast. In the end, she'll just gonna have a few cuts to make them believe that we're still human. Kallie answered ending the conversation to listen to her sister irritate the guns-man.

back in reality.

Standing up Jewel turned to the guy, smiled, and said, "I bet you didn't know I liked it rough, huh? You not getting tired are you? I'm hardly done yet."

The guy just hit her again, horrified at the idea that she might actually be getting off at this. He was getting bored of this little cat and mouse game. It hardly was cat and mouse, because this beautiful girl was not hiding. That's what made the game boring. She encouraged him to hit her, in fact encouraged him to hit her harder. She not only encouraged him, she was seducing him. He had to end this game, he couldn't take anymore from this girl.

"Go sit down already. I'm bored with you." He simply said to her.

"Already? Well if you insist. Then it's our turn to be satisfied." Jewel said standing up and smiling seductively at him.

"How do you plan to do that, with him bleeding and the rest of your family tied up."

In Kallie's head..

Kallie, it didn't work. What now? Destiny cried, panic hitting her voice.

Well we hope to god that Jewel knows what she's doing and isn't crazy. And that Jean doesn't burn the house down or us at that matter Kallie said.

back in reality.

"Just watch. I promise it's worth while. But I can guarantee that you wont live to see the second show or tell anyone." Jewel laughed at the man.

Confusion lit the faces of all the men. Jewel nodded and Jean brunt all the ropes off everyone. Jewel punched the leader in the face. Kallie sent all the weapons into the other room and turned on the kitchen sink. The lights cut back off as Andy jumped up and tackled a guy holding Destiny. Jewel used the water from the sink to make a huge tidal wave and brought it crashing into the living room. All of the Matthews took off their heavy articles of clothing. The tidal wave drove every single person in the house outside on to the lawn. Where everyone could use the out doors to their advantages.

Andy electrocuted people. Scott had teleported after people and dropped them by anyone that was closest. Kallie had hurricanes, tornados, and wind attacking and killing people. Jewel had wave after wave come crushing down on people, floods, and people dying of dehydration and drowning from the inside out. Jade and Destiny had the earth attacking people anyway possible. Sean had ghosts and animals attacking and killing people. Jean's fires killed people and who ever managed to get out of the fire, only got worse from her temper. Everything was going so far in their favor, until a shot rang out.

**Chapter 17**

**D**estiny heard Jewel screaming to her. Saw Andy running over to her, and her children killing anyone that tried to get into Andy's way. Destiny got shot she knew that, just like she knew she wasn't going to die; however she was vulnerable. She felt the ground under her and Andy holding her. She felt Sean and Scott come over and apply pressure to her wounds, and Jean grab her hand to help with the pain. She turned her head to watch her older children.

Jade was using the earth to swallow people near Destiny. Kallie had a barrier of wind around Destiny, Andy, Sean, Jean, and Scott. She also had tornados attacking people. Jewel was drowning people. After they thought they had everyone, Kallie let the barrier down and ran to Destiny's side. Jade sealed the earth up and ran over as well. Jewel put out the fires and ran over to heal her mother.

The guns-man, picked up his gun and raised it to shoot, but Kallie was quicker. The gun was tossed across the lawn. Destiny saw her 3 older children get up and walk towards the last guns-man. If she didn't know her children as well as she did, she would think they were the evilest people. Since she did know them, she knew and believed different. She saw flames of blue in Jewel's eyes, green in Jade's and purple in Kallie's eyes. For a minute she felt sorry for the man, but quickly got over it when she felt Sean and Scott applying more pressure, Jean starting to tear up and whimper in pain, and Andy pleading with her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that your were silly enough to take this job. I'm sorry that you didn't know what you were getting into. HOWEVER, I'm not sorry for killing you. You see, you shot our mom, you tired to kill Andy. Killed Lilly, Scott's mom and almost killed Scott. Save your excuses, we've seen the movies." Jewel said.

With that Jewel, Jade, and Kallie killed the man.

They then turned their attention back to Destiny.

The last thing Destiny remembered was seeing the man die, her kids run over to her, and feeling a warm sensation. Then everything went black.

**Chapter 18**

**A** few days later, Destiny woke up in bed. She looked around and everything seemed the way it was before. She got up and went to the window. She saw the kids, get into Jewel's and Kallie's cars. They all waved good-bye to Andy, whom was standing on the front porch waving back; like a proud dad watching his son go to school for the first time. After the cars drove away from the house, Andy turned to the house and started up the stairs, and entered their room. As he did so, she looked at her hand and there sat her mother's old wedding ring.

"Good Morning Sunshine." He said and kissed her.

" Hello to you too." She smiled.

He picked her up, fire-man style and carried her back to the bed. He laid her down and started her to kiss her again. He made he was down her body, hitting all the right spots at all the right times. Destiny couldn't believe her luck. She had 6 beautiful and wonderful children, a wonderful caring husband, and the home of her dreams; what more could she need? Nothing.

Destiny allowed her self to drown in the passion of her and Andy's love-making. The room was soon filled with affection, compassion, need, but mostly her and Andy's love for each other.

Three hours later, Andy and Destiny sat in the kitchen and were talking amongst them-selves.

"So what do you know about that guy, who attacked us?" Destiny asked. Andy drew in a breathe and blew it out.

"Well his name is Chris Walker. He knew me from when I was living in Texas. He killed my Father. Chris and his team are paid assigns. They work for a very powerful hit-man named Xander Matthews. I don't know what you did to make him want you dead." Andy whispered.

"Xander is my brother-in-law. He wants me dead, because I killed his brother, my ex-husband. Although I didn't kill him, I witnessed it."

"Who did then?"

"Jewel did." Destiny sighed and started to tell the tale of when Jewel killed her father. "When Jewel was 13 years old, she came into the kitchen late one night. She walked into the kitchen when David and I were arguing. He hit me. She flipped and ran over and smacked him. Like she saw they did in the movies. She learns everything from the movies, like how to punch and everything." Destiny smiled at the ground, before continuing. "He hit her back and hard. She fell to the ground. She just stood up, punched him, and stared at him. She had flames of blue in her eyes, she looked so angry. She had never looked so angry." Destiny looked at Andy.

"She drowned him from the inside out, and made sure he had a heart attack. By the time I realized what was going on and was able to get up, he was dead. She didn't have the control then that she has today." She continued and wiped her tears away.

"Kallie came down right after. She went back up stairs and asked Jade to sit with the children while we 'talked' about something important. When she came back into the room, we took the body and hid it. It was all my fault. I should have made sure the kids were sleeping and…" Destiny tired to explain.

"It's no body's fault, D. Jewel's instincts to protect you kicked in. She was too young to control her temper. If it were the other way, you would do it for her, and so would Kallie " Andy reassured her.

"Yes, BUT they were so young. To young to have to deal with death. Jewel was way too young to kill anyone, Kallie too young to help. Their still too young, to have to kill other people to have to survive and clean up messes that shouldn't be made. And Xander's not going to stop. What will we do?" Destiny started to cry.

Andy wiped her tears away, hugged, and kissed her. After 15 minutes of comforting her, he turned to her and said "I'll tell you what we're going to do. You're going to stop crying. We're going to raise our children, because they'll be home any minute. And enjoy all the happiness we have right now. If Xander tries something….then we'll deal with it, Matthews style as a FAMILY!"

Destiny smiled at him and kissed him. She heard the front door open and heard the laughter of all her children. She turned to the door and started to the living hugging Andy.

"So you were a cowboy, huh?" Destiny asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, ma'am." Andy answered her in his best country accent.

Jewel then walked in with Kallie laughing about something. With Jean right behind them smacking at her twin's hands. Both of them laughing. They were followed by a laughing Jade and Scott. Scott was making the noise of a crow, to make Jade laugh. Destiny couldn't help but smile at her children, as they entered the kitchen and sat as they started their homework.

"Glad to see your feeling much better mom." Jean said.

"Yeah, mom. We're starting to think that Jewel started to screw up." Scott laughed and nudged Jewel.

"Be careful, it might be your skin that needs saving next time." Kallie defended her sister.

"Been there, and she did a great job at it. We can wrestle and I don't have to worry about killing him now." Sean complimented.

"Doesn't she always?" Jade complimented her older sister as well.

"Thanks guys. Mom, how are you feeling?" Jewel asked.

"Great. How are you guys doing?" Destiny answered.

"Great." All the children answered at the same time, which had everyone laughing again.

"How about you Andy? Need another healing session?" Jewel asked Andy. Destiny looked at Andy, concerned.

"No, its okay Jewel. I'm great. The pain passed 2 days ago." He simply answered.

"What pain?" Destiny asked, feeling lost.

"To save you we had to give you a lot of blood. Sean and Scott were busy applying pressure to your wounds and calming Jean down. Jean was helping take away the pain. Jade and Kallie were busy cleaning up. I was healing you, so that left Andy. After we were done. He had given you so much blood, we had to give him blood. We each gave him a pint of blood to make up for the 6 pints he gave you. Only Sean and Scott both spilt one last pint, so since he had so much paranormal blood and most of it was vampire's blood… he changed into a vampire." Jewel explained.

Destiny was very shocked. She thought about everything that Jewel said and decided to be happy about it.

"Thank you." She said to each of her children.

"No problem. We like Andy." Jewel said and kissed her mother's cheek. All the children nodded as well.

"Besides, life would be boring without Andy to beat up on." Sean laughed, and Scott nodded.

"What he means is Andy spends time with all of us, and life would be boring without that. Besides he's family." Jean said.

EPILOUGE:

"ANDY!" Destiny called, as she walked through the halls looking for him.

"Out here, D. I'm looking at the tree house, Jewel made for the Boys." Andy called back from the backyard.

"Oh."

Destiny walked outside, and stared at him.

She thought about how great he looked with his 5'7" height. He's lean muscles, soft brown hair, and his penetrating Green eyes. He looked like the proudest dad ever, when he over-looked Jewel's tree house; like she asked him too. She didn't have the heart to tell him, that Jewel loved tools, from cars to wood building.

"Your were looking for me. What's up?" He asked waking her from his thoughts.

"Oh, well I have to tell you something. It's good news though." Destiny started.

"What's up?" Andy asked, turning to her.

"Well I don't know any other way so I'll just say it."

"Well?"

"I'm…….PREGANT!" she screamed!

"Really? THAT'S GREAT!" he cheered! He went over, kissed and hugged her.


	2. Chapter 2

Order of Matthews series.

I really think you should read them in order to understand how some people came to be together, but whatever, all up to you.

Here's the order:

New Moon

Full Moon

Half Moon

Solar Moon

` Haunted houses and the Matthews [short story/ deleted scenes from Solar moon]

Lunar Moon

` Truth or Dare Matthews style. [The deleted scene from Lunar moon, this is a very mature piece.]

Blue Moon

Harvest Moon

Crescent Moon

No Moon

`A Matthews Christmas [This is a short story about the Matthews Christmas before they went into hiding.]

Clouded Moon: A Matthews Novel

Awakened Moon [haven't put up yet.]

Killer Moon [haven't finished writing yet]

Although I'm still working with the Matthews, I have another series I put up.

Here's the order for that one.

Heated Passion

Forgiven Passion

Spiritual Passion [not quite finished yet, so it's obviously not up yet.]


End file.
